


Faith

by xHaruka17x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Balthazar, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Police Officer Dean, Top Dean, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chance of meeting twice? (I am horrible at Summaries....)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my great Beta Lady_Destiel_Winchester Enjoy and please read & gimmy feedback!

  


  


Dean had a shit day as far as Fridays went. He and his partner Benny Lafitte had been chasing a burglary case for the last two weeks. The burglar had robbed three small businesses in the middle of the day, always covered from head to toe, always with a gun and always during the busiest time during the day for said business. The first had been at bakery known for its crepes and muffins. He hit it at 9am when it was full of customers, took off with thousands in cash, plus the jewelry and other valuables he took from the scared customers. The second burglary was days later at a nail salon. He had hit in on a Saturday at 1pm when it was full of customers. The last burglary was at a designer clothing store the following Sunday, just as they were about to close. He had gotten away with thousands in cash and clothes he had stolen.  
  
The guy was quick and sneaky. All the witnesses had said the same thing, not quite 6 ft, wore black sweats from head to toe with a hooded sweater, a black baseball hat, sunglasses and a black scarf covering his nose and mouth. Each witness had said he smelled like an Alpha and on the last robbery he had roughed up an employee, bitch slapped the poor Omega girl with his gun. A 9mm.  
  
There was something that had stood out to Dean. All the establishments were owned and mostly operated by Omegas. One obvious thing was that the perp had scoped out the places for sure to know when to hit. He was very daring to do it during rush hours.  
  
“Wanna go to Angel’s? After today I need something pretty to look at.” Benny said as he sat back in his chair, pushing away from the desk after finishing the report.  
  
Angel’s. Benny has been trying to get him to join that exclusive member’s only club for months. It was a strict place. Singles only. Alphas and Omegas only. Poor Betas. The place was like a bordello. From what Benny told him, when you walked in, you were checked for mating marks, not allowed. You were checked for diseases because that was not an option. Thank you technology for quick results within minutes. Aids? Gonorrhea? HIV? Chlamydia? Ect… You’ll know in a five minute wait. You also had to have a background check. Benny had explained that it was all for member’s safety, to follow the simple rules. After all you were walking in to have a drink and hook up with someone for a one night stand.  
  
Dean was thinking about it. Being a cop did not leave him much time to meet anyone. His off days consisted of working on his 1967 Impala he named Baby, grabbing a beer with is equally busy little brother Sam who was married with kids. He was a Classics Professor at the University of Wisconsin. They lived 20 minutes from each other but with Dean’s schedule, they were lucky to see each other once every two weeks, which they tried to keep as a routine.  
  
“Come on Brotha, don’t you want something pretty to mewl at ya?” Benny said grinning ear to ear, his canines showing.  
  
Fuck it, why not. It had been a little too long since Dean got any kind of attention and his wolf had already perked up at the thought of a pretty Omega mewling at him.  
  
“Yeah ok.”  
  
“Oh you gonna like it Dean. C'mon.”  
  
  


**######**

  
  
  
“Castiel you are amazing! I love it!” Castiel had to admit he never tired of hearing his customers praise him. It made him blushed but he took it happily.  
  
“Thank you Mrs Gordon, I’m glad you are happy with your hair cut.”  
  
“Oh, I always am dear.”  
  
The older lady paid, gave him a big tip, and waved as she left. She was one of his regulars and was a great tipper.  
  
“It’s not exactly hard to cut an old lady’s hair when she is balding.” Balthazar murmured as he cut their long time friend, Meg’s hair. She laughed.  
  
“Balthazar, don’t be so mean. It's clients like her that keeps this place running.” Castiel said as he swept his styling area.  
  
Balthazar rolled his eyes, “Oh please. You can’t honestly tell me when you and Gabe opened this salon you wanted to cater to old ladies.”  
  
Gabriel came out of the back just then with a wax client, “That wasn’t so bad now was it?”  
  
“No, not as painful as I thought it would be.” The woman answered him.  
  
“I’ll see you in two weeks then.” Gabe said ringing her up.  
  
“For sure.” The young Beta said winking at Gabriel as she turned to leave.  
  
“When my bro and I opened this place we wanted customers. We have a great clientele. I don’t care if they are 80 or 5 years old. Business is great and that’s what we wanted. Right Cassie?”  
  
Balthazar sighed, irritated, going back to the strip of blue dye he was adding to Meg’s hair.  
  
“Yes.” Castiel answered. He and his brother Gabriel had opened the Salon two years ago and they were lucky to not have dealt with business declining like other salons. He was sure it had to do with the location and Gabriel’s marketing skills. Most of their customers were Omegas, some Betas and maybe one or two Alphas.  
  
“So please tell me you two are coming tonight. Its Friday and we haven’t been in ages.” Balthazar started as he rinsed Meg’s hair out.  
  
“Yes! I’m in. Come on Cassie come with. You haven’t been in months.” Gabriel said.  
  
They wanted to go to Angel’s. Castiel had to admit he did like the club. He felt safe there, with its fully reinforced rules at the entrance plus the special protection Omega’s were shown, he liked going. If an Omega did not like an Alpha that talked to them, they could say no thank and walk away without having to worry the Alpha chasing or attacking the uninterested Omega.  
  
He, Gabriel and Balthazar were all Omegas. The last time they had gone to Angel’s, Gabriel had left with two female Alphas while Balthazar had gone upstairs with a handsome Alpha to one of the rooms one could rent. Only Omegas were allowed to rent a room. The rule was in place to ensure the Omega wanted the casual sex instead of being pushed or threatened into it. Castiel hadn’t met anyone he that had tickled his fancy, as Balthazar would say, and had had a few drinks and took a cab home that night.  
  
The sudden thought of being knotted by a strong Alpha made his knees shake in want.  
  
“Sounds like a good idea.”  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Angel’s was starting to get packed. Fridays were apparently a busy night. Dean and Benny had been cleared, which both knew they would. Dean was just finishing up his first whiskey when Benny told him he was going through the ’Hall’.  
  
The Hall was were Omegas who were ready for a fun night would go sit and wait for Alphas to walk by each space and find one they wanted. If the Omega was receptive to the Alpha, off they would go.  
  
The Hall reminded Dean of the visiting cubicles in jail, only without a glass in between and nothing but a pretty Omega sitting on a comfy sofa.  
  
Dean thought about ordering a second drink then decided against it. More people were coming in and Dean really wanted to get laid tonight.  
  
He stood and headed towards the Hall. As he started in the path, smells of different Omegas smacked him. So many sweet smells, all aroused. Dean had to stop walking and close his eyes to reign in his senses. His wolf wanted to howl and chase something. But one of the rules that had been repeated to him four times when he first set foot in Angel's was that no chasing was allowed. This was a safe place for Omegas and was intended to stay that way. Dean actually liked that. As a cop that was a great rule to enforce. He had dealt with way to many cases where Omegas were attacked and raped.  
  
Once he felt calm enough he started to move on. The first Omega on his right was blonde, sitting casually on the sofa with his legs crossed at the ankles, a flirtatious grin planted on his face as he looked at Dean appreciatively.  
  
Dean moved on. After passing six different Omegas he was starting to wonder if this had been a mistake. Some had been pretty but something had been off, or some just didn’t smell right. He was thinking of leaving but he doubted he could find Benny. He’d have to take cab home.  
  
He was nearing the end of the hall when the smell of strawberries dipped in honey hit his nose. He took a few steps forwards and looked into the last cubical.  
  
The Omega was beautiful. Black messy hair, with wide blue eyes and a plush pink mouth. Dressed in black dress pants, a dark blue button down shirt with a black vest. The Omega was obviously shy, he had looked up at Dean surprised and then looked away as a blush caressed its cheek.  
  
“Hi there.”  
  
Castiel had started to think he wasn’t going to find an Alpha just like last time. Then this Adonis of an Alpha was looking at him licking its lips. Perfect bowed lips, ridiculously handsome. Sandy blonde hair and tall. Strong jaw line with what looked like light stubble. Model. Castiel was sure he was a model. He was dressed in hugging jeans with a dark green t-shit covered with a black and green flannel.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
Dean took a step towards him and Castiel moved over to invite him to sit. The Alpha sat quickly.  
  
Up this close Castiel could see the Alpha had the most mesmerizing green eyes he had ever seen and his nose and cheeks were dusted with freckles.  
  
“I’m Dean.” He smelled like spring woods and motor oil. And that voice sent a shiver down Castiel’s spine.  
  
“Castiel.” He said, unable to stop the blush on his face.  
  
“Beautiful name for a beautiful Omega.”  
  
As corny as Dean was being Castiel couldn’t help but smile, looking up at him through his lashes.  
  
Dean bit his bottom lip, then slowly, not wanting to scare the Omega away, bent down towards the beauty’s neck. Castiel gasped at the feel of Dean’s breath on his neck and turned his head offering the Alpha better access to his neck.  
  
Dean was happy to see the submissive gesture and drowned his nose into the crook of Castiel’s neck, inhaling the sweet scent of the Omega, making Dean’s eye turn red.  
  
“You smell delicious,” He told him then licked at the exposed and offered skin. Castiel mewled as Dean started to taste him. His warm breath and tongue was already making slick drip from his hole. Castiel moaned as Dean nipped at his ear. “Mmm… I can smell that.”  
  
Castiel was bright red. Dean’s nose was no joke if he could already smell his slick.  
  
The Alpha’s right hand caressed Castiel’s cheek, eyes intense. Dean moved in and kissed those pretty lips. His hand moving to angle Castiel’s head making him moan and Dean deepened the kiss, mapping every inch of the inside of the Omega’s mouth.  
  
Castiel held on tightly to Dean’s flannel shirt. His whole body was shaking in want. Just from a kiss, Castiel was already lost.  
  
They gasped for air from the heated kiss and Dean sniffed him again, “Do you want a big Alpha knot Omega?” Castiel mewled nodding. He couldn’t even speak and the strength and power Dean radiated was making his senses go wild. Dean’s smell had also gotten stronger and Castiel wanted it on him.  
  
Dean stood and held out his hand. It took Castiel a moment to be able to stand. His knees were shaking and slick had started to leak out of his twitching hole. He knew how pathetic he looked but the way Dean was looking at him like he was dinner, he truly did not care.  
  
He took his hand and followed Dean towards the room rental counter. The bulk of a Beta that minded the Rooms was massive. He looked over at Dean and then at Castiel seeing how obviously flushed he was but still making sure Castiel wanted to get a room with the tall Alpha.  
  
Castiel nodded and handed in his member card. The huge Beta swiped it, making the door’s lock next to him light green and he opened it. He gave Castiel back his membership card and moved to let them through the door.  
  
“Room 103.” He told them.  
  
Dean and Castiel went up the stairs and quickly found their room. Once inside, Castiel found himself slammed into the wall with Dean’s hot mouth devouring his. He found himself being lifted and he wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist. The display of power from Dean made him moan. A big strong Alpha is exactly what Castiel desired. To be owned and knotted. His thong and pants were now soaked as his slick pooled heavily. He mewled at Dean.  
  
Dean growled into their kiss and turned towards the bed, skillfully bringing Castiel to the bed as if he weighed nothing and ever so gently laid him down on the soft large bed.  
  
“Tell me what you want baby.” Dean murmured as he licked at Castiel’s collar bone going lower. The Omega had no idea when Dean had taken off his vest and shirt.  
  
“Alpha please…” He panted. Dean smiled wolfishly at him, making Castiel heart flutter at the sight and watched as the Alpha stood from the bed and started to take off his clothes.  
  
His slick smelled strong and Dean’s eyes glowed red.  
  
Castiel couldn’t take his eyes from Dean, nude and perfect in front of him. Muscled chest and arms, bowed defined legs. And there was Dean’s cock standing at attention. Castiel moaned at the huge size of it.  
  
“Like what you see?” Castiel nodded, eyes heavy with want.  
  
Dean returned to the bed and started to remove Castiel’s pants, “Oh baby… so wet for me.” He removed all remaining barriers and his mouth was back on Castiel’s.  
  
The Omega was truly beautiful, Dean couldn’t have enough of his mouth. Flawless white skin over a lean swimmer’s body. He looked so delicate and Dean was so hard.  
  
He took his time nipping and licking at his nipples making the Omega gasp and moan beneath him.  
  
“Hands and knees.” The Alpha ordered and Castiel couldn’t turn over fast enough. He lowered his head against his arms and raised his ass in the air arching his back, presenting himself to Dean.  
  
Dean groaned and stroked his cock twice before sliding one of his hands over Castiel’s back and grabbed his ass. The Omega moaned. Dean could see and most definitely smell, his slick, leaking out of the pretty hole he was gonna fuck. Castiel’s thighs were wet from it and shaking in anticipation as Dean spread his cheeks open and licked him.  
  
Castiel yelped and whined, pushing is ass back against Dean’s tongue, fucking his hole, “You taste so fucking good baby.” Strawberries in honey and it was better than pie and Dean Winchester LOVED pie.  
  
“Please… Alpha…” Castiel was moaning and mewling.  
  
Dean nipped at his cheek while sliding in two fingers into Castiel’s wetness.  
  
“Ohh!”  
  
The Omega pushed back against Dean’s fingers, greedily taking them, “Such a whore baby, so hungry for it, look at that hole so wet and hot for me.”  
  
Castiel would never ever admit to anyone besides himself how much he loved it when an Alpha talked to him that way. He could feel more slick, soaking up Dean’s fingers, who just then slid in a third finger making him cry out as Dean found that special spot.  
  
“Oh, there it is.” Dean’s voice husky and dark, making him shiver.  
  
Dean was making him cry out and beg, relentlessly hitting that spot.  
  
“Please…. Please…”  
  
Without warning, Dean took out his fingers. Castiel didn’t have time to protest as Dean started to push into him ever so slowly.  
  
Even after Dean’s three fingers, his cock was much bigger, “Easy baby… Don’t wanna hurt you.” Dean coed in his ear, carefully bottoming out, making Castiel almost scream. Dean kissed at his neck and shoulder, nipping at the nape of his hair.  
  
Castiel had never felt so full. Dean's cock was firmly pressed against his prostate and Castiel rolled his hips back, telling Dean he could move.  
  
The Alpha started slowly then and rolled his own hips and snapped back into Castiel’s open and pliant body. He angled his hips and with a quick move, hit Castiel’s spot, making the gorgeous Omega go wild and loud underneath him.  
  
Dean was amazing. Castiel was so drunk off Dean’s smell and how he was completely owning him. He came hard without being touched, screaming Dean’s name. His whole body shook furiously.  
  
Pride flowed through Dean as Castiel came untouched; saying his name and gripping him so tight. His knot pushed passed Castiel’s swollen hole, catching a bit making him cry out. Dean snapped his hips repeatedly till his knot was in place and his orgasm hit him hard. Dean growled and had to hold himself back from biting Castiel.  
  
Castiel mewled submissively as Dean moved them to lay on their sides. The gesture pushing Dean’s knot against his prostate making his body milk another orgasm out of Dean.  
  
The Alpha moaned in his ear and moved deeper into him. Castiel sucked in a breath as he came once more, covering the bed and his stomach.  
  
Dean gripped Castiel’s chin and turned his head so Dean could kiss him. They kissed lazily a bit till the angle hurt Castiel too much to continue. Dean wrapped his arms around him and kissed at his damp shoulder and neck as Castiel started to fall asleep.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
The morning after had consisted of slow lazy sex. Something about it had made Castiel feel cherished. Dean has been so gentle and loving. He hadn’t taken him on his hands and knees like the night before, instead he had taken him missionary style and Dean’s lips had barely left his.  
  
Again he made Castiel come untouched. The orgasm had been so intense Castiel had almost fainted from it. Dean had followed right behind him, growling against the Omega’s neck.  
  
Castiel couldn’t stop replaying that night and morning with Dean. They had parted ways without words, only a kiss. No see you later or we should do this again, nothing. They had just stared at each other and kissed, then Dean had walked away and was gone.  
  
It had been a month since that goodbye. Castiel had gone back to Angel’s looking for Dean but never saw him again. Gabriel and Balthazar had teased him relentlessly, going so far as saying he had imagined the whole thing.  
  
Castiel’s wolf was itching for Dean. He found himself masturbating much more than usual and always with Dean’s name on his lips.  
  
Another week passed before he realized what date it was. Castiel stood staring wide eyed at the date on the digital wall clock in their salon.  
  
“Cassie are you alright?” Balthazar asked, his English accent sounding off the quiet room.  
  
“No…”  
  
Balthazar touched his arm turning him towards him, “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Can you please take me to Dr. Barnes?”  
  
Balthazar frowned, “Cassie talk to me.”  
  
“I missed my heat…. It didn’t come and I don’t feel it coming…” Castiel told him, his voice shaking. He had no idea what that meant but that scared him.  
  
“Alright, I’ll take you.”  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
“Should I leave you two alone?” Benny asked watching Dean moan has he took a bite of his burger.  
  
“Fuck you. I’m starving.” He took another bite, pointedly looking at Benny daring him to say something else about it. Benny just laughed at him, shaking his head then taking a bite out of his own burger.  
  
“Finally a day off tomorrow. The last few weeks have been brutal.”  
  
“I hear ya brother,” Benny’s Cajun drawl sounded drained. They had both been working doubles. Thanksgiving was coming up and more people decided breaking the law was the latest in. “You going to Sam’s for Turkey day?”  
  
“Yup, he called me last night to make sure. Bastard made me feel guilty saying my nephews miss me, he put them both on the phone saying ‘we miss you uncle Dean’.” He told him, making his voice high pitch to imitate his 5 and 7 year old nephews.  
  
Benny laughed.  
  
“They love ya. I’ll be going to visit the fam myself. Gonna fly out, should be gone about four days.”  
  
“Nice,” Dean said rubbing his now full stomach. “Man I want my bed.”  
  
“Amen, brother, amen.”  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Castiel hated having to wait another week before he could get the results from his doctor’s visit.  
  
Dr. Barnes had told him it could be a number of things, he was 30 and un-mated. As he paced his living room space waiting for his cell phone to ring, nausea suddenly hit him. He ran to the bathroom emptying his stomach in the toilet.  
  
 _*Ring*_  
  
He splashed water on his face and as quickly as he could manage made it back to the living room and grabbed his phone off the table and answered it, his voice shaking.  
  
“H-Hello?”  
  
“Hello Mr. Novak, this is Dr. Barnes. I have your results.” Castiel nodded into the phone, the answer already plainly obvious to him now.  
  
“Congratulations, you're with pup.” Hearing his thoughts out loud certainly did not help. He sank down into the sofa, blankly staring at his wall while Dr. Barnes continued talking, but he heard none of it, all he could think about was he was going to have Dean’s pup. Tears ran to his eyes. He didn’t even know Dean’s last name and he had no idea if he would ever seen the handsome Alpha again. How did you find someone you knew nothing about with just a first name?  
  
“Hey Cassy!” Gabriel came through the front door like a storm and stop short when he saw Castiel’s tears.  
  
“Hey hey what’s wrong, you ok?”  
  
“I’m with pup…” Castiel’s voice broke. Gabriel’s eyes widen and he took his brother into his arms holding him tightly as he cried.  
  
“Do you want the pup…?” Gabriel asked carefully, he heard Castiel heart braking ‘yes’ and held him tighter. “Ok, I’m here for you both.”  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Dean drove his Impala the 20 minute drive to Sam’s place. He loved the two story Victorian looking house. It was the perfect family house. As he pulled into the drive way, he could see his nephew’s tricycles in the front yard.  
  
“Unlce Dean!!!”  
  
As soon as he walked into the house, two tiny little boys attacked him. He laughed and picked up both of them, taking them towards the kitchen where Sam and his wife Jessica were busy cooking.  
  
“Dean!” Sam greeted him, Jess smiled at him.  
  
“Hey guys, I found lil monsters.” He said putting the boys down and tickling them mercilessly. The fit of giggles was one of Dean’s favorite sounds.  
  
“Alright John, Bobby, let your uncle come in. Go wash up.” Jessica said chasing her boys off Dean. The boys pouted but did as told. Jessica hugged Dean tightly, kissing his cheek.  
  
“You need to come by more often, those two love you like crazy.” She told him.  
  
“Yeah, just work has been insane.” Dean said, it was the truth but it sounded like an excuse, even to him.  
  
“Want a beer?” Sam asked handing him one already knowing the answer. Dean nodded his thanks taking the beer and followed his brother out back to sit on a lawn chair.  
  
Dean loved this house. It was comfy and full of life with the kids. The yards well-kept and the backyard had a grilling patio with an out of ground pool for the boys with plenty of room for them to run around. It felt like a home. Not like his house, empty of life and cold. But it served its purpose. It wasn’t small by any means. He even had a yard and Jacuzzi, but it felt empty. No pretty Omega at home waiting for him, no pups demanding his attention. He had admitted to himself and even told Sam once, coming to visit was bittersweet for him. Sam had understood, but it still was a cloud on their relationship.  
  
At the thought of a pretty Omega at home, cobalt blue eyes crowned in black lashes crossed his mind.  
  
Castiel. That beautiful Omega. Dean hadn’t seen him in months, work had been too crazy. He had gone last week on a Saturday to see if he could see him again but there had been no sign of him.  
  
Dean really wanted to smell strawberries and honey again. The Omega had been so responsive, which made Dean grin like fool.  
  
Sam eyed him, taking a sip of beer, “Why are you smiling like an idiot?”  
  
Dean coughed at being caught thinking of the Omega, ”Nothing, its nothing.”  
  
Sam leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, ”Your thinking about someone. Your blushing.” He said completely amused at Dean’s embarrassment, taking another swig of his beer.  
  
“Bitch.”  
  
“Jerk,” Sam was quiet for a moment, then said “Is it Anna?”  
  
Anna.  
  
He was shocked as he realized he hadn’t thought about her at all since the night with Castiel. Like his mind had somehow thrown out his ex-fiancée.  
  
Dean bit his lip, “No.” He didn’t know how to respond so he took a sip of his beer. He hated this conversation with Sam. Every time Dean saw him, Sam would always start with the questions or the lectures. He wasn’t sure which was worse. Are you seeing anyone? Why not? Dean your not getting any younger. I know you want pups. Go find a pretty Omega. Or he would ask about Anna.  
  
They had meet when they were 19. They had gotten heavy and intense really fast. They were happy, vacations, school, the start of each of their careers. They shared ten years together. Dean had been ready to fully mate, get married and start a family. He proposed and she had said yes. Only for two months later to end the relationship. She wasn’t ready. She wanted to go to Europe for a few years to further her career. Dean had been crushed, but he couldn’t stop her.  
  
For the next 3 years they would meet up casually to fuck and have fun and they would part. Dean couldn’t say no to her. They still had so much fun together, it was easy and simple when they were wrapped around each for a few hours. And the sex, well, Dean thought it was awesome.  
  
But then Sam had bitched and said it wasn’t healthy and so on. Dean had reluctantly let Jess set him up with one of her friends.  
  
She had introduced him to a Pretty Omega name Lisa. They had hit it off pretty quickly, the sex was good and she dealt with Dean being a cop. She just accepted his odd hours.  
  
Lisa also happened to be a single mother, and Dean had actually liked playing daddy to her pup, Ben. But in the end, she couldn’t truly deal with the stress of his job, not knowing if he was coming home that night, and it wasn’t just her she had to worry about, Ben too. The kid had been really attached to Dean and vice versa. The breakup had hurt all 3 of them. It had been one of the best two years of Dean’s life.  
  
Then Anna suddenly showed back up. Dean really thought it was fate or maybe meant to be. They fell easily back together and Dean was happy. Sam didn’t care for Anna because of how she used Dean’s love for her against him, but he stayed supportive as long as Dean was happy.  
  
Then after a year back together, he asked Anna again. And she had accepted again.  
  
Two weeks after she said yes, Dean had woken up to Anna standing at the door of their bedroom, all packed.  
  
“What are you doing?”He had asked her, his heart squeezing painfully.  
  
“I’m not ready Dean… I’m sorry.” She had said, tears running down her face. Dean was in front of her then and he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
“Please don’t…”  
  
“Wait for me.” She told him. Kissing him. Dean gave everything he couldn’t say into the kiss. He wanted to fight with her to stay, yell, scream, cry… but he knew in the end she would do what she wanted. He was always going to be second. Never a priority.  
  
He hadn’t heard from, or seen her in two years. Nothing.  
  
Again, he was truly surprised he had only been thinking about Castiel for the last few months, after meeting and their night together and had not once thought of Anna.  
  
He looked at Sam watching him.  
  
“I don’t wanna fight Dean, I’m just worried about you.”  
  
Dean nodded, “I know.”  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  


Soon enough Thanksgiving was over and Dean was back in his black uniform, driving down the street in the cruiser with Benny sitting next to him, heading to a burglary.  
  
“Why the long face brother?”  
  
“This case is pissing me off.” The damn burglar. For six months, nothing. He had just stopped. Now, just twenty minutes ago he had robbed a salon.  
  
Dean turned on the street where the salon was and parked the car. He walked up to the other officers on the scene.  
  
“Winchester, Lafitte. You guys think it’s the same perp?” Officer Bradbury asked as they walked up.  
  
“Maybe, tell me what you got.”  
  
“Well other than three very scared Omegas, not much. One was assaulted, the guy grabbed him. Asshole, the poor Omega is pregnant. Anyway, took off with the cash and stole a few things from the customers that were there.”  
  
“Could they describe him?”  
  
“Covered from head to toe all in black, scarf over his mouth and nose, sun glasses.”  
  
“Same fucking guy,” Dean gritted his teeth. “I’m gonna got look around and talk to the owners.”  
  
Benny nodded and continued to talk to officer Bradbury.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
“Calm down, your gonna hurt the pup.” Gabriel was trying to get Castiel to breath. He was hiding under the desk of the register counter. The Alpha that had come in and robbed them had grabbed Castiel tightly by the arm.  
  
 _“You smell so good full of pup, maybe you should come with me. You need an Alpha. I don’t see a mating mark.”_ Castiel would never forget that raspy terrifying voice that had whispered in his ear while the Alpha had pointed a gun at Gabriel to get the cash ready for him. Castiel had been so scared when the man tried to lick his neck he shoved his head towards the man. The Alpha had been so mad he pushed Castiel to the counter.  
  
The chime over the door sounded indicating someone came in. Gabriel stood quickly and looked over the high counter. He looked back down at Castiel, “It’s another cop. I’ll be right back.”  
  
Dean walked into the salon and the very strong smell of distress hit him. Scared Omega is what this place smelled like.  
  
A short Omega with brown hair headed towards him. He was obviously not the pregnant one that had been assaulted.  
  
Gabriel stumbled a bit as he headed toward the Cop. The Alpha was stunning.  
  
Castiel couldn’t breathe, the panic gripping him was painful. Suddenly the strong smell of woods and motor oil hit his nose.  
  
No. It couldn’t be. His mind was playing tricks on him.  
  
“Hi, I’m officer Winchester. I’d like to talk to the Omega that was assaulted.” Castiel knew that voice.  
  
Before Gabriel could answer a loud desperate mewl sounded from behind him. He turned to see Castiel standing staring at the cop with tears as he whimpered.  
  
“Cas…” Dean couldn’t believe it. Castiel stood mostly hidden behind a ridiculously tall counter, his face covered in tears. The smell of scared Omega was coming from him, Dean hadn’t recognized it, he hadn’t smelled that scent from him before.  
  
Gabriel stared in shocked as Castiel came from around the corner, his head lowered and his neck bared submissively to the cop. He looked back at the cop and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
This had to be Dean. Castiel’s Dean.  
  
Dean’s jaw dropped. It was very much his Castiel and he was very much with pup. Something twisted inside him. Did Castiel have an Alpha now?  
  
But then Castiel openly bared his neck to him. Dean’s feet were moving on their own before his brain caught up. He buried his face in the pretty little neck and inhaled loudly as he wrapped his hands around the pregnant Omega.  
  
He could smell it. He could smell himself on Castiel. It was his pup. HIS. Strawberries in honey mixed with woods and motor oil.  
  
Castiel couldn’t stop mewling as Dean wrapped his arms around him. His scent soothed him and he could breathe again as he grabbed onto Dean.  
  
Dean nuzzled his cheek and covered his mouth over his. He couldn’t think straight, all he could think of was mate!pup!protect!. He could feel Castiel calm down in his arms. His little whimpers stopped almost as soon as Dean had reached him.  
  
“It's my pup.” Dean said, it was more of a statement then a question. Castiel nodded and he set those big blue eyes on him. Dean caressed his cheek and the Omega leaned into the touch.  
  
“I couldn’t find you Alpha…” Castiel started.  
  
For the last six months he had imagined over and over how Dean would react about him having a pup. But here he was, openly happy to see him, holding him tightly because he knew he was scared and he just accepted that he had a pup on the way. Dean’s scent said protective and happy. Safe. Castiel couldn’t help but let more tears fall.  
  
“Don’t cry baby. I’ve got you, both of you and I’m not letting you go this time.” Dean told him, kissing him slowly and sweetly. Castiel mewled again him.  
  
“I’m guessing this is Dean.” The English accent that broke in sounded amused.  
  
Dean pulled away to look behind them, seeing the same Omega he had seen when he walked in, standing next to a slightly taller Omega, which he recognized from the Hall at Angel’s.  
  
Recognition, hit the blonde Omega, eyes wide, “I know you, you passed me in the Hall.”  
  
“Yeah I remember you.” Dean said, keeping a hand around Castiel’s shoulders.  
  
The door chimed as Benny walked through the door. He looked at the four of them and raised an eyebrow. He eyed Dean with his arm around the Omega and smiled.  
  
“You were right brother, he is beautiful.”  
  
Castiel turned bright red. He couldn’t believe Dean had talk about him in such a way.  
  
Dean smiled a wolfish grin. Benny then pointed at Castiel’s stomach, “Yours?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Benny snorted, “Alright well, let’s finish up so you two can, you know.”  
  
Dean turned serious again and pulled Castiel towards Benny, “Cas, Benny is gonna have to ask you some questions. I can’t because… Well, conflict of interest.”  
  
“Because your my Alpha.” Castiel said, his voice so small it made Dean want to hurt the bastard that had scared him.  
  
“Yeah.” He said caressing his cheek and kissing it before stepping away towards the other two Omegas.  
  
Benny watched Castiel’s eyes follow Dean, he started to fidget as soon as Dean stopped touching him.  
  
“Hey look, your safe ok? We can stay here so you can see Dean throughout my questions alright?”  
  
Castiel looked back up at Benny and nodded, thankful.  
  
Dean hadn’t been kidding when he had told Benny about those wide blue eyes. An Alpha could drown in those.  
  
“Alright. I’m gonna need ya to tell me what happened ok. Just take your time.” Benny told him, as he motioned for the Omega to sit down on one of the leather sofas in the waiting room.  
  
“Ok…”  
  
As Dean walked over to the two Omegas, before he could even say anything the shorter one of the two stepped forward towards him.  
  
“What are you gonna do about my brother?”  
  
“Brother?”  
  
“Castiel is my brother.”  
  
There was no family resemblance, Dean would have never guessed. As if knowing what he was thinking, the Omega sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.  
  
“I look like our father and he looks exactly like our mother.”  
  
“Ah,” Dean nodded. “Look –“  
  
“Gabriel.”  
  
“Gabriel. I don’t plan on doing anything to your brother that he doesn’t want.”  
  
“What the hell does that mean?”  
  
“It means he and I have to talk. I know what I want but I have to talk to him first. I can’t just order him to do something. I need to be sure we are on the same page, ok?” Why was he even explaining this to Gabriel or whatever his name was.  
  
The short Omega suddenly looked relieved, “Ok. Good to know you don’t plan on ordering him around.” He said smirking. Dean understood then. Gabriel must be the older of the two. Dean would have done the same if Sam had been an Omega who was pregnant after a one night stand with some Alpha.  
  
“Ok first I need your names and your statuses and then tell me what happened.”  
  
“Gabriel Novak, Omega, co-owner of O Hair Salon.”  
  
“Balthazar Miller, Omega. Hair stylist.” Dean cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Balthazar? Dean said nothing as the Englishman winked at him.  
  
Castiel took a deep breath. Dean was just a few feet away, he was safe. Benny made him feel safe as well but it wasn’t the same.  
  
“I was blow drying Mrs. Walker’s hair. My back was to the door and you can’t really hear the chime while the blow dryer is going,” He started. “Gabriel, my brother, was in the waxing room with a customer and Balthazar was washing out a rinse from a customer’s hair in the sink right over there.” He said pointing to the set of reclined chairs set against sinks surrounded by shampoos and conditioners.  
  
“All of a sudden someone grabbed my arm and spun me around. I dropped the dryer and screamed once I saw the man that grabbed me. Gabriel came running out and Balthazar rushed over and he just suddenly had this gun…”Castiel’s voice broke and Benny placed a reassuring hand on his knee.  
  
“Its ok, take your time, your safe.” Castiel nodded closing his eyes, focusing on Dean’s lingering scent.  
  
“…He pointed the gun at them. He told Gabriel to empty the cash register. He then told Balthazar to collect the jewelry from the customers we had and put them in a bag for him… then…” Castiel swallowed heavily.  
  
Benny watch him shudder, which meant more had happened, “What else happened?” He asked quietly.  
  
Those blue eyes looked up at him, full of fear, “The Alpha… He held on to me and started to scent me… He looked at my stomach… Licking his lips…” His voice broke.  
  
“I know this is hard, but it’s very important.”  
  
Castiel nodded his understanding, “He… He told me how good I smelled… All swollen with pup… He said he didn’t see a mating mark and that he wanted to take me with him… He put his hand on my stomach and tried to lick my neck… I turned my head hitting him in the face. I don’t know if I hit his nose or mouth but he bled and shoved me towards the counter. I ran and hid till a few minutes ago.”  
  
“Did he touch anything? Where was he when he was bleeding?”  
  
“There.” Castiel pointed to a few feet left from the counter. Benny stood up quickly and looked on the floor. A few drops of blood could be seen on the linoleum. He took out his cell, “Get CSI in here, we got blood.”  
  
“We got something?” Dean asked stepping next to him. Benny pointed at the blood. “Your Omega made him bleed, it could be the break we’ve been waiting for” Dean smiled and looked over at Castiel, who still sat stiffly on the sofa, eyes down cast as he rubbed his swollen stomach.  
  
Dean made his way to him, squatting down to be eye level with him. Castiel visibly relaxed as Dean touched his hand.  
  
“Hey. You did great.”  
  
The Omega just nodded. He was so overwhelmed he did not trust his voice any more. The whole weight of the day’s events hit him. The terrifying Alpha assaulting him... And now Dean… The Alpha he had started to think he had imagined, the only proof that their night together had really happened was the pup inside his stomach.  
  
“Cas can I?” Dean’s voice had gone softer, almost unsure. Looking up at him hopeful. He wanted to touch the pup. Something about his asking permission made Castiel want to cry. As tears danced in his eyes he took Dean’s hand placed it on his stomach keeping his hand over his. Dean took in a sharp breath.  
  
They felt it then, the pup kicked hard against Dean’s hand. The Alpha gasped happily as his own tears slid down his cheeks.  
  
“Pup knows you’re his or her father.” Castiel told him, watching as Dean eyes shined brightly with tears still present, the most beautiful smile plastered on his face. Castiel never wanted to be away from him again.  
  
Dean couldn’t talk. His pup kicked against his hand a second time and he couldn’t stop himself from grabbing Castiel’s face and kissing him stupid.  
  
“Hey, look I know this is… Crazy an all… “Benny sighed. “CSI just took the blood and we should hear something back in a few hours. I’ll call you then. I think you two need to talk. I’ll grab a ride with one the other officers.”  
  
“Thanks Benny.”  
  
Benny waved him off and left. Gabriel and Balthazar came to sit next to Castiel.  
  
“So, what are your plans Officer Winchester.” Gabriel demanded, putting his arm around Castiel.  
  
“Gabriel.” Castiel growled, irritated with his brother.  
  
Dean stood to his full height, towering over all 3 seated Omegas, “It’s ok Cas, I get it. The big brother deal.”  
  
Castiel blushed at Dean and looked away, again baring his neck. Showing the Alpha he was submitting to whatever he said. The gesture just seemed to anger Gabriel more than anything else.  
  
“Stop that, he’s not your Alpha, you don’t have to submit like that to him!”  
  
Castiel just turned a shade darker of red and looked up at Dean through his lashes. Damnit that innocent look was gonna kill Dean.  
  
“Sorry Gabe, but that’s not up to you.” Dean answered, never taking his eyes away from Castiel’s.  
  
“Well, this is entertaining and all, but I’m not staying to watch you two eye fucking each other. Officer Winchester, if you are done with me, I will be leaving.” Balthazar announced standing up and headed towards the back of the salon.  
  
“You haven’t been around in six months! You just fucked him and left!” Gabriel started as he too stood.  
  
Dean’s wolf growled. He stepped close to Gabriel, invading his space, radiating superiority and power as he zoned in on Gabriel who now stood perfectly still and smelled scared, “You know nothing Omega.” Dean said in a warning tone, his voice low and dark. His nose flared. How dare he, he knew nothing and Dean was damned if he was gonna let this short stack mouth off at him.  
  
“Dean…” Castiel’s shy voice hit his ears and he blew out of his nose at Gabriel and took a step back. Castiel’s hand hesitantly reached out to Dean’s, who took it right away. The Alpha then moved closer to Castiel, slightly hiding him from his brother.  
  
Gabriel stared shocked. The Alpha had listened to Castiel and stepped away, calming down and was now standing protectively between him and his own brother like he could be a threat. Dean saw him as one clearly.  
  
“Gabriel… I need to talk with Dean… Alone, please” Castiel said softly. Dean still hadn’t moved and he still glared at Gabriel.  
  
“Yeah, ok. I’ll be upstairs.” He said and left.  
  
“Can we go somewhere else? I don’t want to stay here.” Castiel asked quietly. Dean nodded and helped him up. Just touching each other sent chills down Castiel’s back.  
  
“Are you hungry?” Dean asked. The Omega smiled at him while his hand caressed his stomach lovingly.  
  
“We both are.” Dean’s smile blinded him. Castiel was in trouble, but he knew that six months ago.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Dean took them to a quiet Diner a few blocks away.  
  
The Alpha helped the rounded Omega settle into a comfy booth and sat across from him. Dean automatically took his hand in his on the table. Castiel looked at him surprised.  
  
“I’m sorry,” He said, releasing his hand but Castiel took it back, making him smiled. “I can’t stop wanting to touch you somehow.” Castiel blushed furiously at Dean’s words.“You know, I’ve thought about you a lot after our night at Angel’s. I went back to look for you but, obviously, you weren’t there.”  
  
“I did too… I went a few times, looking for you…” Castiel admitted. Dean was absently rubbing circles with his thumb on his hand, the small gesture so calming.  
  
“I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you… Both of you.” Dean looked genuinely upset and angry at himself all at once.  
  
“Its not your fault, you did not know. We both said nothing that night… I wanted so badly to say something but I had been too scared that you wouldn’t…” Castiel couldn’t finish.  
  
“I know… I’ll be honest here Cas, I’d like to raise our pup together.”  
  
Dean wanted to be together?  
  
“Cas, that’s what I want but you gotta tell me what you want too…”  
  
Castiel watched Dean a few more minutes. He was so handsome, so sincere looking at him so hopeful. He knew he wanted those emerald eyes to look at him always. The shy Omega took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
  
“I’d like us to mate…” He said it. He let the Alpha know what he wanted.  
  
Dean smiled, brightly and openly. There was no turning back for Castiel.  
  
“Awesome. Well I think you should move in with me.”  
  
Castiel looked at Dean with wide blue eyes and smiled in return, “Yes Alpha.”  
  
Dean’s wolfish grin was like sin. The Omega shivered. Living with Dean Winchester. He was going to have a real family, an Alpha and pup. Castiel was over the moon.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Gabriel was not happy. He stood in the doorway of Castiel’s bedroom, watching him pack.  
  
“You don’t even know each other! How can you move in with him!”  
  
“I understand your reservations about this, I do. But Alpha and I-“  
  
“Stop calling him that!”  
  
Castiel stopped packing the box in front of him, stood carefully and turned to his brother, “We want to mate. We know how fast we are going with me moving in with him now. We are both scared but we both want to raise our pup together as a family. Dean is my Alpha and the father of my pup Gabriel. Do you have any idea had happy I am that he wants us? Me and his pup? Do you? He didn’t turn me away or treated me like a whore, or tell me I was making it up saying it was his. No, Dean wants us. So why can’t you be happy for me? He’s sweet and attentive and loving….” Castiel was getting very emotional, damn hormones.  
  
Gabriel couldn’t say anything. He had seen with his own eyes how Dean and Cas responded to each other. Dean only had soft eyes and gentle touches for his brother.  
  
“Ok Cassie… I’m sorry, your right.” He hugged his baby brother tightly.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Castiel couldn’t believe the house that stood before him. Dean owned a two story light blue house with white trim and lawn with fruit trees. It sat on one acre of land.  
  
“Do you like it?” Dean asked him, watching as his blue eyes awed the house.  
  
“Its beautiful”  
  
Dean smiled, his wolfish grin firmly in place, “Wait till you see inside. I redid most of it myself with Benny and Sam.”  
  
Castiel could only follow him blindly towards the house, watching his Alpha intently. Dean Winchester was too good to be true.  
  
They went up the three wooden steps and onto the porch that surrounded the house. Just to the left of the house there was an attached two car garage and when Castiel looked back at the double door Dean had walked through, he could see the foyer with a curved stairway that started at the left.  
  
“Come on Cas, I wanna show you the house.”  
  
The whole house had dark wood floors, on the right there was the living room. To the front of the house, there was a huge bay window with comfy looking green and tan pillows. A large fireplace was on the left which was the first thing Castiel had seen stepping into the room. Simple looking beige sofa and love seat were arranged in an opened square to be able to watch TV. A large plasma was mounted over the fireplace.  
  
They continued further in the back of the house, walking into the small dining room that was next to the living room. Dark wood table and chairs with a modern looking china cabinet filled the room. And to its left there was a massive kitchen with a breakfast nook.  
  
All stainless steel appliances, the counters were a marble black while the cabinets were a deep oak. Double ovens on one side of the refrigerator and a huge island in the middle with a smooth stove top.  
  
There was a door at the far wall that Castiel guessed went to the garage.  
  
The breakfast nook had a small round wood table with comfortable looking chairs and to its right was a door that headed back outside to the porch that surrounded the house. Dean pulled him outside smiling, so happily showing him the house.  
  
The backyard was beautiful and huge. There was a large wooden part of the porch that extended outwards where there was a grill and a nice patio set. Just a little further under flower trees was a large Jacuzzi.  
  
“If you want to just soak, its really easy to turn on.” Dean mentioned. It occurred to Castiel then that Dean had been talking throughout each step, but he had been too overwhelmed he hadn’t been listening.  
  
“Let’s finish the tour before your feet start hurting”.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
They went back inside and Dean showed him his office which was across the foyer of the living room.  
  
Once they headed upstairs Castiel couldn’t believe how beautiful the house was. Dean had mentioned he had bought it years before.  
  
At the top of the stairs there was a bathroom right ahead, then a bedroom on the right which over looked the front of the house. There was another bedroom on the left of the bathroom. Both rooms were sparsely decorated, Dean didn’t use them much.  
  
“But now we can make one into the pup’s room,” Dean said, gently caressing Castiel’s bump. The Omega smiled happily at Dean, covering his hand with his and Dean kissed him. “You can pick which one and we will decorate just how you want it.”  
  
“Alpha…”  
  
“I told you, I want to take care of both of you, I want you to be happy.”  
  
Castiel kissed him desperately, he found himself against the wall quickly with a hungry Alpha kissing at his neck.  
  
Dean reigned himself in and took a step back, smiling at him, “As much as I’d like to continue this, we only have two more rooms to go.” He said pulling him towards the back of the house, passing the second bedroom. Dean opened double white wooden doors to a large master bedroom.  
  
Cathedral ceiling, a balcony with French doors, a small fireplace and king size bed covered in green and black sheets and a plaid patch worked quilt. A large dresser with a mirror was against the wall stood across the bed.  
  
The master bathroom was attached on the left. A large claw footed tub with two sinks and a walk-in closet on the left of it.  
  
“Dean this house is beautiful.”  
  
“Thanks”  
  
Castiel stood and looked out of the balcony doors that over looked the backyard. Dean came to stand by him.  
  
“I um, I know this is a lot for both of us, so if you want to take one of the spare bedrooms instead of sleeping with me I understand, I-“  
  
The Omega didn’t let him finish. He grabbed Dean and kissed him. They stood there for what felt like hours, kissing each other slowly, basking in the bright sun of the afternoon.  
  
“I’ll like to stay here with you Alpha.” Castiel told him, Dean smiled and continued kissing him.  
  
#  
  
Their first night together in the house was passionate.  
  
“Alpha… please…. Dean … please.” Castiel panted as Dean prepared him to his liking. He had Castiel on all fours, back arched as he licked and fingered the Omega’s slick wet hole.  
  
“I got you baby.”  
  
Dean sank slowly into him. He bit his lips trying to keep himself from hurting Cas and slammed into him. He had to be mindful of the pup as well, the best positions for Castiel were from behind, either on hands and knees or laying on his side. He could also be on top, but Dean loved him this way.  
  
“So beautiful for me,” Dean coed in his ear as he bottomed out. Castiel mewled as Dean started a slow, torturous rhythm. “So pretty,” Dean continued, petting Castiel’s hair as he kissed and licked at his neck. He moved slowly, hitting Castiel’s prostate making the Omega moan loudly. Dean was then relentless, hitting that spot till Cas came untouched, shaking against him. “So good for me baby.”  
  
Castiel mewled loudly and bared his neck to Dean. He wanted to be claimed. He wanted Dean as his Alpha, officially.  
  
“Please…” He mewled.  
  
Dean was still sliding in and out of his pliant body, his mouth just over where he needed to bite Cas on the neck.  
  
“You sure Cas?”  
  
“Yes… please claim me…”  
  
Dean sank his teeth into him, gaining a muffled gasped from the Omega.  
  
Castiel felt the sharp pain as Dean bit him, which then slowly sent a deep heat throughout his entire body, followed by a calming and content feeling. He was claimed, mated.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Living with Dean was much easier then Castiel had thought. The Alpha was clean and organized. He was easy going and loved to eat. Good thing for him Castiel loved to cook, and having a handsome Alpha to do so for was a high Castiel had never thought of.  
  
Dean loved his classic car, which he kept in the garage and took out on weekends to work on in the drive way. It was a sleek and shiny 1967 Chevy Impala. Not that Castiel knew exactly what that meant but Dean loved it, so Castiel appreciated the muscle car.  
  
His Alpha loved rock music, particularly something called Led Zeppelin and AC/DC. Dean had looked shocked when Castiel had told him he didn’t know those bands.  
  
One thing that Castiel truly liked about him was that his Alpha was insatiable with him. Dean was always touching him, kissing him, holding him, and at night, Castiel couldn’t think straight with Dean inside him, taking him apart as they made love.  
  
A month after moving in with Dean, his brother Sam and his family were coming to visit. Dean had told him he could invite Gabriel if he wanted too. Having family for the weekend.  
  
Gabriel had declined the invitation.  
  
Castiel was making potato salad while the Alpha was out front working on the Impala. He found that he very much liked when Dean worked on the car. He would come inside, shirtless and dirty, which did nothing to calm Castiel’s hormones. He also loved Dean in his police uniform. The man was simply ridiculously hot.  
  
He could hear the loud rock music Dean played while working.  
  
The door to the garage suddenly opened, having the blare of music loud as could be only to be shut out again as Dean closed the door behind him.  
  
“Hey gorgeous.” Dean said eyeing the Omega. Castiel couldn’t help but blush.  
  
“I am making the potato salad you like for the BBQ.”  
  
“Hmm you are the best.” Dean said hugging him and kissing his neck. Dean seemed to truly love kissing the mating mark.  
  
“Your dirty.” Castiel said playfully making a face at Dean, who was covered in oil smudges.  
  
“Now your dirty too,” He said hugging him tighter. Dean then bent over facing Castiel’s swollen stomach. “I’ll show you how to take care of the car too.”  
  
Castiel smiled, Dean was always talking to his stomach, including their pup in anything and everything that was going on.  
  
“I should go change; your brother should be here soon.”  
  
“I’ll come help you with the shower.”  
  
Castiel blushed. Dean was going to help him in and out of the tub, but when Dean helped they always made love.  
  
“Yes Alpha.” He shivered a bit in anticipation.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
“Dean!?”  
  
Dean could hear Sam yelling for him downstairs.  
  
“I’ll be right down!” He yelled back from the bedroom. He turned back towards his fucked out Omega that was still shaking from their love making in the shower. Dean wrapped the large towel around Castiel.  
  
“I’m sorry baby, I couldn’t help myself. Your so beautiful all swollen with pup…” Dean told him, kissing him hungrily. He had washed every inch of Castiel, kissing and licking him. He had taken him against the shower wall and Dean knew he had been a bit rough. But his wolf had taken over, seeing and smelling his pregnant mate was sometimes too hard to hold back.  
  
Mate. Dean loved that he could say this stunningly beautiful Omega was his mate.  
  
“Take your time to come down stairs. I’ll go see them ok?”  
  
Castiel could only nod and sit down carefully on the bed.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Dean hugged Sam tightly, kissed his sister in law Jessica on the cheek, then was attacked by two lil pups.  
  
“Uncle Dean! Uncle Dean!”  
  
“Monsters!” Dean yelled tickling the boys mercilessly. “Leave the bags for later, lets go start the grill.”  
  
“Oh good I brought steaks and burger patties. Chicken too cause I wasn’t sure what Castiel would want.” The beautiful blonde Omega said. Dean had loved his sister in law the second he had met her so many years ago. Always sweet and fun. She kept Sam on his toes.  
  
“Thanks Jess.”  
  
They followed Dean towards the kitchen, the boys ran out the backyard.  
  
“Sam grab us some beers will ya?” Dean told him as he and Jess started to prepare the grill.  
  
“Boys stay we here I can see you!” Jess yelled at Bobby and John. “They are getting so big.” She said, more to herself then Dean.  
  
Sam closed the fridge’s door only to see a very pregnant and very pretty Omega looking up at him, “Oh hi! You must be Castiel, I’m Sam.” He said, offering his hand to Castiel.  
  
Two wide blue eyes looked up at him with recognition, “Yes I am, Its very nice to meet you Sam. Dean talks a lot about you.”  
  
Sam understood now, just looking at his brother’s mate. Castiel was truly beautiful, pregnancy agreed with him as well.  
  
Just weeks ago Dean had called him, telling him about Castiel. One night stand turned into a whole lot more very quickly. Castiel was pregnant; Dean said he knew it was his he could smell it on Castiel. Sam had been skeptical but Dean had been adamant about this, it was what he wanted, to mate Castiel and start their family. Sam had said ok, and that he was going to support the idea, but he wanted to meet Castiel himself. He wanted to be sure Dean wasn’t getting taken advantage of by the Omega.  
  
“Dean’s outside starting the grill.”  
  
“Oh good, he did say he was looking forward to grilling when you arrived,” He said, smiling, then waddled a bit and opened the opposite door of the fridge Sam had just opened and took out a large bowl. “I made potato salad, I hope you all will like it.”  
  
“Looks great.”  
  
“Sam what’s tak-“ Dean stopped short as he saw Castiel and the smiled that graced his face Sam had never seen on his brother, “Hey baby.” The Alpha quickly made his way over to Castiel kissing him sweetly and took the large bowl from him.  
  
“Alpha…” Cas blushed deeply as Sam watched them.  
  
“I’m starving and I know the boys are too.” Sam cut in, handing Dean his beer.  
  
They stepped outside and Jess introduced herself to Castiel right away. They got along greatly and Castiel looked happy. Dean smiled as he walked out onto the grass.  
  
Suddenly a pair of giggles and screams sounded and Castiel looked up to watch Dean fall on the floor with his two young nephews jumping on him trying to tickle him.  
  
“Monsters!” Dean yelled getting up and running after the boys. Castiel couldn’t stop smiling. The warm feeling that was coursing through his body at watching his Alpha be completely at ease with the pups was making his heart swell.  
  
“Dean has always been great with pups. I’m happy he’s finally going to be a dad. He always wanted pups.” Sam said sitting down next to Castiel, watching Dean with his kids.  
  
Castiel rubbed his stomach, “I can’t wait to give Dean his pup. I hope he or she looks exactly like Dean.”  
  
“You don’t know the sex yet?”  
  
“I didn’t want to know before Dean. Although I never thought I’d see him again… I can’t express how truly happy I am that I have Dean now.”  
  
Sam looked at him, then back at Dean.  
  
“Cas I’m going to need you to promise me something.”  
  
The Omega looked up at him, eyes wide and questioning.  
  
“When Dean loves someone, he will do anything for that person. His biggest fault is he is selfless. He will always take care of everyone else before he takes care of himself. I need you to promise me you’ll take care of him. All his life Dean was always the one to take care of everyone, especially me. He deserves to have someone like that with him.”  
  
Castiel only nodded listening as Sam went on. Jess had joined the tag game Dean and the pups had going.  
  
“I don’t know if he told you, its not something he really talks about but, our parents died in an accident when Dean was sixteen, I was just twelve. A drunk driver hit them dead on. I honestly believe to this day it's why Dean became a cop. He helps people and stops bad guys,” Sam stopped a moment and took a breath. “The state wanted to put Dean and I in foster homes and we would have been separated. Dean went nuts. He called our uncle Bobby, who came down from Maine. I still don’t know how he did it, but he convinced the officials that he could take care of me, that he could be a responsible sixteen year old. Bobby was our godfather as well and he knew our parents had a trust fund they had set up for Dean before he was born. I was a surprise. The thing is Bobby had his own family up north, so he couldn’t really take us in. Anyway, they granted Dean access to the money and they made him my legal guardian. Dean was a great dad to me. I never needed anything cause he took care of everything. When I graduated high school, I managed to convince him to do something for himself, he had a job as a mechanic then, he had quit school to work, saying he wanted to make sure I could go to college. We had plenty of money with the trust funds and what else our parents had left us. It was then he went into the police academy.”  
  
Sam’s revelation of Dean was like someone had punched Castiel. He was going to do everything and anything to take care of Dean. A tear slid from his left eye.  
  
“I love Dean. I’ll take care of him, I promise.”  
  
Sam looked at the Omega, a tear sliding down his cheek as he kept his eyes on Dean. The way he looked at his brother was the same way he knew he looked at Jess.  
  
“Thank Cas.”  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Sam and Jess had insisted on helping shop for the nursery. They had all piled up into Sam’s Buick Enclave and headed to Mall.  
  
“Cas look at this crib!” Jess had squealed. He and Jess were getting along so well it was like they had been friends for years instead of hours. She was bright and funny and so warm and inviting Castiel couldn’t help but love her. She made him feel like family.  
  
According to Jess, they would need the obvious which was a crib, a glider or rocking chair depending which Castiel preferred, a changing table, a dresser and storage containers. Castiel had looked hopeless at the list, especially since some of the items were pricey.  
  
Dean wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck, “Pick whatever you want, its for our pup.”  
  
Castiel wasn’t without his own money either, especially with how well business was at the salon, even after the robbery. But Dean was right, it was for their pup.  
  
“I like this crib.” He said, absently running his hand over the dark wooded side.  
  
“Then lets get that one.” Dean said kissing his temple.  
  
“Hey look, it has a matching changing table and dresser!” Jess said, happily showing Castiel and Dean.  
  
“Perfect!”  
  
They had just finished loading the heavy assembly required furniture boxes into the SUV when Castiel’s stomach growled. Everyone laughed.  
  
“Hungry baby?”  
  
“Only a little.” Cas smiled at Dean.  
  
“Why don’t we go back into the mall, they have the Cheesecake Factory attached to it.”  
  
“Sounds perfect.”  
  
“Cheesecake!!” The two boys cheered.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
“I’m a fat cow.” Castiel announced after finishing a second cheesecake after having eaten a full lunch.  
  
“Your eating for two.” Jess said winking at him.  
  
“Yeah and if the pup is anything like Dean, don’t be surprised at how much you eat.”  
  
Castiel laughed, Sam had decided to say that just as Dean was stuffing fries into his mouth.  
  
Dean glared at Sam, “Damn right!” Was his answer.  
  
On their way out, Booby and John had run ahead and Dean had started after them. Castiel waddled with his arm intertwined with Jessica’s. Sam was behind them.  
  
“Dean!”  
  
Dean turned to his left at the sound of his name and he was suddenly being jumped on and kissed firmly on the lips.  
  
Castiel and Jessica stopped in their tracks, staring in shock just as Sam murmured ‘shit’ behind them.  
  
Dean pushed off the redhead quickly and kept her at arm’s length. He could feel Castiel coming towards him.  
  
“Anna…” Dean stared shocked. The beautiful redhead smiled happily at him, and then her eyes darted towards someone behind him. He could feel Castiel gently grab a hold on his plaid over shirt.  
  
“Who is this?” The redheaded Omega asked, her eyes boring over Castiel’s body. Her brows furious.  
  
Dean turned slightly and wrapped his arm around Castiel, keeping the upset Omega firmly against him. Cas held on tightly to Dean, he was slightly shaking, but not enough for anyone besides Dean to notice.  
  
“This is Castiel, my mate.”  
  
“Your Mate!?” Anna was reeling, she looked so upset and angry all at once.  
  
“Yes, my Mate.” Dean told her, but he wasn’t truly looking at her, he kept his attention on Castiel whom shook in his arms and glared at Anna.  
  
The redhead pointedly look at Castiel and the obvious pup he was carrying, “Is that Dean’s?” She asked bluntly, directly at Cas.  
  
The Omega flinched at her question, “Yes.”  
  
“Hey Anna, as always, not good to see you,” Sam said moving between her, Dean and Cas. “If you’ll excuse us, we were just leaving.” He took Jess by the hand and started to usher Dean and Cas to move.  
  
Anna watched them leave. She couldn’t believe Dean was mated and about to have a pup. No. No, no, no.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
“Hey, look at me,” Dean had been trying to calm Castiel since they left. He was laying in their bed and was so upset. The image of ‘Anna’ jumping and kissing Dean was burned in his mind and he couldn’t seem to let it go. He knew it hadn’t been Dean’s fault, yet a small fear had taken root in his heart. The way Dean had looked at Anna, the shock and disbelief that had been masked with something else he couldn’t place. “Baby please.”  
  
Blue eyes finally looked at him and all Dean saw was fear. Not fear of him but fear of what Anna could represent.  
  
“Cas you don’t have to worry about Anna. She was a long time ago. You are my present and future. She doesn’t exist in either. Ok?” Dean was begging him to believe him. Seeing Anna had shocked him yes, but it had also made him realize just how much he was already gone for Castiel. Seeing her had driven the point home. He didn’t want her, he had nothing left for her.  
  
Castiel was all that mattered now. Castiel and their pup.  
  
Dean kissed him, slowly and gently till Castiel responded back. Once Cas’ arms were wrapped around Dean’s neck, the Alpha deepened the kiss, fully intending to kiss the Omega silly.  
  
“Its just you Cas, no one else. You’re my mate.” He coed as he kissed at his lover’s neck.  
  
“Dean….”  
  
“My Omega.” He was removing Castiel’s clothes, piece by piece. It was not long till he had him sprawled out on the bed, hair a mess, kiss swollen lips and flushed face.  
  
Dean stood from the bed removing his clothes, unable to look away from the sight Cas made.  
  
“Gods baby you're so gorgeous. You look like an Angel, all swollen with my pup.” Dean growled then and covered Castiel. He kissed him hard and hungrily. He quickly but carefully turned Castiel to his side and Dean spooned him, grinding his hips against him, showing him just how hard he was for him.  
  
“You feel that baby? You do that to me,” The Alpha told him, rubbing the head of his cock against Castiel’s already leaking hole. Dean slid in two fingers, making Castiel mewl. “So wet already for me baby,” Dean said, kissing at Cas’ neck, licking him. After three fingers, Dean pushed inside of Cas, the feeling couldn’t be compared to anything else or anyone else. “Feel so good baby.”  
  
Castiel was moaning loudly as Dean snapped his hips into him, hitting Cas’ spot.  
  
“Gonna keep you just like this, full of my pups. Gonna breed you again and again.” After they had Mated, Dean’s wolf couldn’t stop wanting Castiel full of pups. He was a bit more rough sometimes but he still would never hurt Cas.  
  
The Omega came gasping Dean’s name loudly. His walls clamped down on Dean and milked Dean’s orgasm out of him.  
  
“Fuck… I love you baby.” The confession surprised him but he wasn’t going to turn away from how he felt, not right now, not with Castiel. The Omega turned carefully in his arms to look up at him.  
  
Those pool blue eyes looking up at him, so innocent and hopeful, “Dean…”  
  
“I love you.” Dean needed to be sure he knew. He didn’t do feelings well but he did love him. And he wanted the beautiful Omega to know, because Dean couldn’t lose him, especially not because of Anna.  
  
Tears fell from those blue eyes, “Please don’t cry.” Dean said, he wasn’t sure why he was crying but he couldn’t stand the thought of him causing those tears and it certainly wasn’t the reaction he had hoped for.  
  
“I love you too Alpha.” Oh. Happy tears. Relief washed over him as he kissed his Omega.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
“Alright, this is way over due Castiel, I haven’t seen you in weeks.” Dr. Barnes said as she called him into her office to perform the ultrasound to make sure the pup was ok.  
  
“I know, I’m sorry, just a lot has happened in the last two months.”  
  
“I understand, but you are due in a little bit less then a month and –“ The doctor was caught off as a nurse opened the door to let in a tall Alpha in a police uniform.  
  
“Dean.” Castiel mewled happily. He almost thought the Alpha was not going to make it.  
  
“I’m sorry I’m late.” Dean said, rushing over to his Omega kissing him, taking his hand in his.  
  
Dr. Barnes watched the whole exchanged with a raised eyebrow. She then set her attention on Castiel, then on his neck.  
  
“Well now, that wasn’t there last time I saw you and you, tall drink, were not in the picture.”  
  
Castiel turned beet red, “Dean Winchester is my Alpha and the father of my pup.” He said shyly.  
  
“Good to meet you. Now are you two ready to look at this pup?”  
  
“Yes.” They both said happily.  
  
As the Doctor started to move up Castiel’s shirt and stopped a moment and touched him at the few angles, “Castiel, when was the last time you weighed yourself?”  
  
“Um… I really don’t know.”  
  
“Because you, my dear Omega, are quite big. Not that I’m completely surprised looking at the size of the father.”  
  
Dean couldn’t help but grin while Castiel turned a darker shade of red.  
  
Barnes placed the cold gel on Castiel’s stomach making him gasp at its coldness. The flinch made Dean growl.  
  
“Down daddy, its just cold and I’m not gonna hurt your mate or pup.” She said, never taking her eyes off the monitor.  
  
Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand which made him calm down.  
  
“Ah ha! Its just what I thought. Looky here.”  
  
“What am I looking at?” Dean asked.  
  
“Well here is the head, and the arm and oh, this is a boy!”  
  
“A boy, Cas you gave me a boy!” Dean couldn’t stop kissing the Omega.  
  
“Wait, wait, look at this.”  
  
Castiel turned to the monitor as Dean still kissed at his cheek.  
  
“And here we have baby number two, he’s the head and legs and… ah ha! It’s a girl!”  
  
“Wait what? We are having two?” Dean starred at the monitor, eyes wide.  
  
“Two.” He heard Castiel’s small voice say, just as shocked.  
  
“Congratulations! A boy and a girl. I’ll print the pictures.”  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
“Hey Brother, how did the ultrasound go?” Benny asked as Dean came back to the police station and sat down at his desk, looking like a zombie.  
  
“I’m having a boy and a girl.” Benny laughed at Dean’s stunt look and slapped him on his shoulder.  
  
“Congrads Brother, your gonna be a great dad.”  
  
“Thanks Benny.”  
  
“Before I forget, you have a visitor waiting in interview room 1.”  
  
Dean arched a brow at him. “Who.”  
  
Benny sighed. “Not someone you wanna see I imagine.”  
  
He knew who it was before he even opened the door.  
  
“Anna.” She sat there waiting for him. She had a smile but it didn’t reach her eyes.  
  
“Dean.” She eyed him appreciatively, her gaze traveled his body from head to toe. Dean used to love when she looked at him that way, it used to make him wild and take her to his liking.  
  
Now, it did nothing but irritate him, “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Well, after what happened the other day, I needed to actually talk to you, without the Omega glued to you.” She said, looking very much upset.  
  
Dean sighed, “I’m busy Anna, so whatever you have to say, say it.”  
  
“What the fuck Dean? Seriously. You told me you would wait for me! I come back and you got some guy pregnant? And I know that’s the only reason you mated him.” She said, getting up from the table and walking over to him.  
  
“Don’t talk about Castiel that way, I’m warning you,” Anna had to take a step back. She had never ever seen Dean so angry. “I mated him because I love him,” He wasn’t exactly lying, he had just realized later that he did love the blue eyed Omega. “And I never said I was waiting for you. You never waited for my answer you just left, again. Twice I proposed, twice you said yes and twice you just fucking left. Did it ever occur to you that this time I was done? How many more times was I gonna just let you use me whenever you felt like it? I hadn't heard from you in years Anna, years! It was always just what you wanted, I never really mattered, I was just the hot guy on your arm. The messed up thing is I really did love you. But when I met Cas, that was it, I never even thought about you. Cas loves me and I him. We are about to have twins, we are happy.”  
  
Anna just stared at him eyes wide. Dean didn’t make speeches like that, or talk about feeling really.  
  
Dean moved back towards the door and opened it, “I really don’t see why we should ever talk again. I’ve moved on. Take care.”  
  
She bolted out of the door. Dean wiped his hand across his face. A huge weight he hadn’t realized he had held on to lifted from him then. Relief felt so good.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Castiel made his way to the salon, waddling out of the taxi. Dean would kill him for taking a taxi and being out in his delicate situation but Gabriel stopped answering his calls and he hated fighting with him. He was happy and having pups and he wanted his brother to be part of that.  
  
“Well now, that is a sight.” Balthazar greeted him.  
  
“Hello Balthazar.”  
  
“Lover boy taking good care of you? Seems like it.”  
  
“Yes, Dean is a wonderful Alpha.”  
  
Balthazar smiled and nodded, “If you’re looking for Gabe he’s upstairs.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Castiel very slowly and very carefully made it up the narrow stairs. Once he reached the door he knocked. He could just let himself in, he did still have the keys, but it felt wrong to. He had moved out and lived with his Alpha, he had no right to simply barge in.  
  
“What do you wa-“ Gabriel stopped in mid sentence at seeing Castiel standing at his door. He looked so very round and huge, but he looked happy. “Cassie… what are you doing here?”  
  
“I’ve been calling you for weeks and you never answer. I’m worried about you.”  
  
“I-I’m fine. Come in.”  
  
The apartment looked the same as it always had, minus a few things that used to be Castiel’s.  
  
He waddled over to the sofa and sat carefully.  
  
“So what’s up? Hows life with Officer Winchester?”  
  
“My Alpha takes very good care of me.” Castiel told him, smiling. Gabriel noticed then the mating mark.  
  
“So he actual did it, he mated you.”  
  
“Yes, but I also have news and I need my brother in my life.”  
  
Gabriel sighed, “Cas look–“  
  
“I’m having twins.” Castiel cut him off, caressing his swollen stomach happily.  
  
“Twins?”  
  
“A boy and a girl.”  
  
Gabriel actually smiled finally.  
  
“I need you in my life Gabriel. You are my brother and soon an uncle.”  
  
“I’m sorry Cas, I promise I’ll get over myself and be there.”  
  
“You don’t have to like Dean, just be polite.”  
  
Gabriel laughed. The truth was he was ashamed, he was hiding because he was jealous of Castiel when he should just be happy for him. He wanted an Alpha to swoop in and be a prince charming like Dean was with Cas. But his brother wanted him to be in his life, and he was determined to be there.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Gabriel had insisted they go a few blocks from the Salon to a baby store he had seen. The store was beautiful.  
  
Castiel picked up the 10th “I love Daddy” onesy. Dean was gonna be a great daddy.  
  
“Cas look at this,” Gabriel was showing him a blue police officer onesy and a pink police officer onesy. “You can ever have ‘Winchester’ embroidered on it.” This particular section of the wall offered clothing with specific professions of the parents, mostly were dedicated to the Alpha’s. Police, Firefighters, Doctors, Marines, ect.  
  
They stayed in that store for an hour and yes, Castiel had bought and ordered the blue and pink police officer onesies with ‘Winchester’ embroidered. They would be made and delivered to the house in a few days. Castiel was over the moon, “Gabriel I spent so much money.”  
  
“Oh come on, you are having your first pups! Your suppose to go crazy right now.”  
  
“Yes I guess your right.” As they walked out, Castiel’s feet were very swollen and he was exhausted.  
  
“Hey, why don’t you just wait for me here, I’ll go get the car and I’ll take you home.”  
  
“Thank you Gabriel.”  
  
Gabriel took off in a jog. Castiel still couldn’t believe how much he spent. When they had found out they would be having two pups, Dean had gone back to the mall the next day to get a second crib. Same one because, Castiel needed them to match. He had been nesting for the last few days, decorating the nursery to his liking, directing Dean how he wanted things. The Alpha was more than happy to comply.  
  
Dean even took a habit of massaging Castiel’s feet at night when they would get ready for bed.  
  
“You!”  
  
Castiel looked up to find the red head from that day at the Cheesecake factory. Anna. She was looking at him so full of hatred he was a bit scared. He couldn’t seem to say anything.  
  
“Dean is only with you because your with pups.” She said angrily.  
  
If it had been two and a half months ago, he might have believed her. But not now. Not with having intertwined Dean and wrapped him firmly into his life. He couldn’t even imagine his life without the handsome Alpha and Dean spent all his time fussing over him, making sure he was happy and asking him to decorate the house because Dean had left it so bare it was the Omega’s touch it needed. Castiel had laughed at him but Dean had insisted. It was their home. Dean always said , theirs, ours, us.  
  
“I am sorry this hurts you. But I won’t apologize for being happy.”  
  
“I hope you deliver them dead.” She barked and slapped Castiel across his face before she rushed down the street angrily.  
  
Gabriel just pulled up then, “Hey, whoa what happened?” Castiel’s face was swollen and red where he held it as tears fell down his face.  
  
“I need Dean…”  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
The police station was a bit frighting. So many armed Alphas. Castiel made his way with Gabriel’s help towards the front desk.  
  
“How can I help you?” An older Beta woman asked. Her voice sounded like she had smoked way to many cigarettes.  
  
“I-I’m looking for Officer Winchester.” Castiel said timidly. His tears had dried but the slap still stung and it was still red.  
  
“And you are?” The old woman said arching a brow.  
  
“His Mate.” The words still made him blush.  
  
“Huh.” Was all the woman said as she stood without a word and disappeared through a door behind her.  
  
Moments later a side door opened and Benny stepped out.  
  
“Well hello there Castiel.” The Alpha said walking over to him.  
  
“So you actually know him?” The old woman said from behind the large Alpha.  
  
“Yeah, this is Dean’s Omega,” Again, Castiel couldn’t help but blush. “Follow me Cas, Dean should almost be done with an interview he’s doin.”  
  
Castiel wasn’t so sure he should bother Dean anymore. The wolf in him was crying, needing his Alpha to soothe him after the red headed Omega had been so mean to him. He knew he looked weak and helpless but… Dean had told him if he needed him, never ever to hesitate.  
  
“C'mon, he’ll be happy to see ya.”  
  
Either Benny was a mind reader or Castiel was as transparent as he felt.  
  
“I’ll just wait here for you bro.”  
  
“Thank you Gabriel.”  
  
He followed Benny into the bull pen. Rows and rows of desks and phones ringing with officers everywhere doing paperwork, typing at their computers or were on the phone.  
  
Benny took him towards the back and stopped at two desks that were one against the other, facing each other. Benny pulled out the chair of the farthest one. “This is Dean’s desk, just have a seat and he’ll be back soon. I’ll go get ya a bottled water.”  
  
“Thank you Benny.”  
  
Castiel looked around the room. Many Alpha’s had looked at him as he had waddled past them. He looked away quickly not wanting to draw attention to himself. He looked down at Dean’s desk. The desk was busy but neat. Carefully placed and separated piles covered most of the desk, along with a phone with two lines and a large flat screen computer. On the wall to its left, copies of Dean’s accomplishments as an officer were framed, all twelve of them.  
  
Something on the desk then caught his eye. A simple frame that had three windows for three different pictures. The first one was of Dean much younger, with what Castiel could only think to be his parents. Dean look about 14 years old. The second was a picture of him and Sam. The third was a pic of himself being kissed by Dean on the cheek.  
  
He remembered when Dean had taken the selfie, but he hadn’t realized he had printed it out and framed it. The small gesture renewed his love and belief in his and Dean’s relationship.  
  
Just then he heard a far door close and saw Dean taking a man in cuffs towards another awaiting officer. As he watched he could feel eyes on him. He couldn’t figured out were the eerie feeling came from.  
  
Dean had a folder in his hands and was flipping through it heading towards him. Castiel couldn’t help himself and let out a small whine. After Anna’s assault and now the eerie feeling he couldn’t shake and being pregnant and full of hormones, he needed his Alpha.  
  
Dean’s head snapped up along with a few other Alpha. His eye widened at the sight of him.  
  
“Baby!” He said surprised and quickly made his way over to him. Castiel whined again as Dean reached him and took him into his arms. “What’s wrong?” Dean asked him quietly, letting his sent calm the obviously upset Omega.  
  
Cas let himself drown in Dean’s arms, surrounded in his Alpha’s scent.  
  
Dean looked down at him and immediately saw the mark on his face. Before he could ask, Castiel told him.  
  
“Anna. I was shopping with Gabriel and she saw me. She said you were only with me because I’m having your pups. I told her I didn’t believe her and I don’t,” Dean was kissing him gently against his temple. “She said she hopes I… that I deliver our pups dead…” His voice was so small and Dean held him tighter. “Then she slapped me.”  
  
“You wanna press charges? I’ll go get the bitch.” Benny said placing a water bottle and cup for Castiel on Dean’s desk.  
  
“Did someone assault your pretty little Omega Winchester?” A nasally voice sounded.  
  
Castiel went completely still in Dean’s arms, which did not go unnoticed by the Alpha. He looked down at the Omega. Cas’ eyes were wide and full of fear and he started shaking.  
  
Benny caught the look Dean shot him, “Come on Chains, let’s go. Give them some time alone.” Benny said pushing Officer Chains away from them.  
  
“That was him Dean, that was the guy from the Salon, I will never forget that voice.”  
  
Dean looked back at where Benny had disappeared with Officer Alistair Chains. The guy was creepy and even had a rep as a dirty cop. Dean took his cell out and punched Ash’s number. The forensic wiz could be useful.  
  
“Hey Ash, its Dean, listen, I know we didn’t get a hit for the blood from the robbery a while back… yeah that’s the case. Listen could you run the blood against our personnel? Just wanna cover all bases… yeah, thanks Ash.”  
  
“It's him Alpha it's him.” Cas kept murmuring, looking at him pleadingly.  
  
“I believe you sweetheart, but I need physical proof.”  
  
“Fuck you Lafitte!” They both turned around to see Officer Chains hit the floor with a bloody lip and Benny standing over him.  
  
“You should watch your mouth Chains.”  
  
“Its not even your mate!” Chains spat as he stood back up.  
  
“No, but Dean is m’brotha. You don’t insult my family.”  
  
“Whats going on?” Dean asked walking over to them. Cas stayed against his back, moving with him like he was glued.  
  
“Chains here was just saying how good Castiel smelled and mentioned a few sexual things he’d like to do to ‘em.”  
  
Dean felt Cas whimper and grab his uniform shirt tighter behind him, which was the only reason he wasn’t punching Alistair’s lights out.  
  
“Fuck all of you, especially you Omega.” Alistair said turning on his heels and left.  
  
“I hate that asshole.” Benny growled.  
  
“Benny, Cas says its him, the Alpha that’s been doing the burglaries.”  
  
Benny looked at him eyes wide then a look of pure hatred hit his features, “I wouldn’t be surprised.”  
  


**#####**

  
  
  


A few hour later, Dean was massaging Castiel's feet on their sofa as the Omega showed him the new things Gabriel and he had bought for the pups. He didn’t tell Dean about the personalized police ones yet, he wanted to surprise Dean with them.  
  
Dean’s cell rang, “Winchester.”  
  
“Dean, they just arrested Chains.” It was Benny.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Ash called the Captain with the blood result, and at the same time, Chains decided it would be a good idea to go rob the Roadhouse off of Hill’s ave. Guess he’s never met Ellen Harvelle.”  
  
Dean laughed. Ellen Harvelle was a scary Beta that owned the Roadhouse. The woman could scare anyone with a simple look.  
  
“Apparently Chains has been very busy. Internal affairs have been investigating him for an Omega sex rings he’s been rumored to be linked to. Anyway there’s a list of shit they want him for the length of my arm.” Benny continued.  
  
“Good. Hopefully he will never get out.”  
  
They ended the call after the brief conversation. Dean saw his Omega staring at him curiously.  
  
“They arrested Alistair Chains.” Dean wasn’t about to tell him about the Omega ring. No need to worry his mate more than needed.  
  
The smiled that graced Castiel’s face was what reminded Dean he lived for.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  


“DEAN!”  
  
The Alpha couldn’t hear much. He was in the department’s shooting range unloading his third clip.  
  
Benny waited for him to finish before yelling for him again, “DEAN!”  
  
“What!?” Dean turned around removing the huge orange ear covers from his head.  
  
“Cas is at the hospital. Everyone has been calling your cell which you conveniently left on your desk.” Benny said showing him the cell.  
  
“Why is Cas… son of a bitch!” Dean bolted from the room, hearing Benny laugh at him.

  
  


**#####**

  
  
  


Dean ran into the hospital. After a few misdirection’s, he found Gabriel and Balthazar in the hall way.  
  
“Where’s Cas??”  
  
Balthazar pointed to a room with one hand as he covered Gabe’s mouth with the other. Preventing the short Omega from mouthing off at Dean for being late.  
  
Dean made his way into the room just in time to be told, “If you’re the Alpha go get scrubbed.”  
  
Minutes later he was at Castiel’s side, wearing green scrubs holding on to his mate’s hand while kissing his temple.  
  
“I’m scared.” Cas told him. He was already so exhausted from the contractions. Dean had been warned that if he couldn’t handle seeing his Omega in pain he couldn’t be in the room. Many Alpha’s freaked out and instinct said to protect their Omegas.  
  
“I know, I’m here. I love you.”  
  
“Alpha…”  
  
“Ok Castiel, time to push!” Dr. Barnes said as she settled between his open legs.  
  
Dean had to seriously keep himself in check as Castiel screamed in pain. He kept telling himself ‘pups are coming’ over and over like mantra.  
  
It felt like hours and his Omega looked completely done for.  
  
A sudden cry sounded in the room, “We have our boy!” Barnes announced, handing the pup off to a nurse to get him cleaned and checked.  
  
“One more Castiel, come on honey you can do it.” Barnes encouraged.  
  
“My beautiful Omega, almost done sweetheart.” Dean murmured against Cas’s sweaty temples as the Omega screamed and pushed.  
  
The cry was music to Castiel’s ears.  
  
“And here is our pretty girl.” Barnes said passing her to a nurse just as they brought Dean his son.  
  
The Alpha took his tiny son carefully in his arms and kisses his forehead, letting his scent sweep over his pup. He had Dean’s nose and lips, dusted in freckles, which made the proud daddy smile. His son squirmed slightly then opened his eyes. A bright blue sleepy gaze met his. Dean was rooted to the spot.  
  
“Hey pup,” He said quietly, then came closer to his Omega. “Look baby, our son.”  
  
Castiel carefully took their son, tears falling from his eyes. “He’s perfect.”  
  
“Here you go daddy.” A nurse said, handing him his daughter.  
  
When she had been in the nurses’ arms, the little pink bundle wouldn’t stop fussing. But as soon as Dean took her, she stopped moving and opened her bright green eyes to look at him. Her gaze wouldn’t move from his.  
  
“Hey sweetheart.” Dean told her, and a tiny smirk and giggle came from the lil pup. She too, looked just like Dean, only with Castiel’s lips. Freckles and nose were mirror to Dean’s. He kissed her cheek and let his scent wrap around her, making her coo.  
  
Dean smiled and brought her towards Cas who was still kissing their boy all over his face. He looked over at his daughter. She was still watching Dean like he was the world which made Cas smile even wider, “She’s beautiful.”  
  
“Did you decide on the names babe?” Dean asked.  
  
“Alexander John Winchester and Lily Mary Winchester.” Castiel announced as Dean helped him cradle both pups in his arms.  
  
“Perfect names. Now with our great technology, we know what both their statuses. Your pup Alex is an Alpha, while your pup Lily is an Omega.” Dr. Barnes told them as she looked over the file in her hands.  
  
Castiel couldn’t be happier and neither could Dean.

  
  


**##One month later##**

  
  
  


“Baby what are you doing?” Dean was really confused. Castiel had told him to dress in his uniform, without the gun and to wait in the living room. Dean was fine with that till he saw photographers hanging up a city scenery backdrop.  
  
He had tried going upstairs to asked his mate what was going on but Castiel had hissed and told him to keep his hot butt downstairs and that he would be right down with the pups.  
  
“Alright Mr.Winchester, just have seat right here.” The photographer told him, setting him up in the middle on the backdrop on a small wood bench.  
  
“Alpha close your eyes.” He heard Castiel say from the top of the stairs. He begrudgingly obliged, his nostrils flared. He hated not knowing what was going on.  
  
Seconds letter he could smell his Omega along with both of his pups, standing in front of him.  
  
“Ok Daddy, open your eyes.” Castiel said happily.  
  
Dean arched a brow as he opened them, he couldn’t stop the smiled that took over his face.  
  
Castiel wore jeans with a ‘I love my Cop Alpha’ t-shirt. While Alex and Lily each wore a police officer footed pjs. Alex in blue while Lily in pink.  
  
“Awesome!” Dean said, then Castiel turned around with the pups. Across all three backs was ‘Winchester’ in bold print. Dean laughed. “I love it!”  
  
Cas turned back towards him, Lily was already reaching for him.  
  
“She’s such a daddy’s girl,” The Omega said smiling as he helped Dean sit with both pups, one in each arm. “I want a picture of all of us.”  
  
“So you picked the Police outfits?”  
  
“You are my hero.”  
  
Dean turned red a bit.  
  
“Alright let’s have Papa behind Daddy and you can lean down and hug your mate. It won’t disturb the pups.” The photographer said.  
  
The family photo was perfect.

  
  


**End**


End file.
